regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Euphemia Borage
Euphemia is Anthony Goldstein's subordinate in the Regulators, serving under the auspice of the Ministry Ambulance Corps. She's a member of a well-known pureblood society family as well, working for the Ministry for the time being out of a sense of civic responsibility. __TOC__ Euphemia Hazel Borage Nicknames/Aliases: Pen. Phem. Phemie to a rare few and Phlegm to her tormentors in school. Age: 26 Blood: Pure '''Wand: 11" alder, red ochre core Alumni: Gryffindor Affiliation: Worked with the Light during the war. Euphemia's parents stopped her from serving as a soldier, though many of her peers went to war in the latter years of the war due to sheer lack of manpower. In contrast, she went into the Ministry Ambulance Corps, first as a bandage roller and general assistant, then during the last year of the war as an Ambulator proper. Occupation: auxiliary member of the Ministry Ambulance Corps, recently assigned to Regulation and Control, the Ministry of Magic. An ambulance is a vehicle for transporting sick or injured people to, from or between places of treatment for an illness or injury. The term ambulance is used to describe a vehicle used to bring medical care to patients outside of the hospital or to transport the patient to hospital for follow-up care and further testing. The term ambulance comes from the Latin word ambulare, meaning to walk or move about which is a reference to early medical care where patients were moved by lifting or wheeling. The word originally meant a moving hospital which follows an army in its movements. While muggles think of an ambulance as an automobile, to wizards, an ambulance is more of a concept and thus truer to the original use of the ambulance on Napoleonic battlefields (the ambulance volantes or the "flying ambulance") in the late 1700s and 1800s. Ambulance runners, as they're often referred to, use a combination of Apparation, flying and occasional litter transport. The latter is rare, being difficult to manage in times of conflict. Runners are able to perform very basic lifesaving spells and often know a small amount of muggle medicine. However, they are not anywhere near the level of mediwizard or healer - their role is to stabilize and defend their charges. For that reason, many runners perform better in actual combat than as assistants at the medical table, although they may occasionally be called on to serve the latter function. Marital Status: Just broke off her engagement to Brandon Challenour (The marriage was set for Christmas of this year.) Home: The Borage family estate is in Epping but Euphemia maintains a small bedsit in the Denes, wizarding London. Finances: Upper-class but supports herself with her earnings from the Ministry, rather than using her family's money. Household: Euphemia lives alone, except on those occasions where she spends weekends with her mother and father. Family Mother: Anthea Everard-Borage Father: Clive Borage Siblings: Rupert Borage, deceased. (2 years older than Euphemia) Other family: Madeline Keitch-Borage, widowed sister-in-law Brandon Challenour, former fiancée (Note: Bran's like the Paris Hilton of the wizarding world. Think rich, spoiled and in a lot of trouble. If you can make it up about him, it probably happened. Except that bit with the monkeys. Sick people.) Internal Political Views: Euphemia tends to lean slightly to the conservative, despite her energy and light-hearted nature. She genuinely believes in the system of arranged marriage and blood alliance. While she is friends with people who don't fall into that category, the reality is that she would never marry one. She also tends to be somewhat old-fashioned in her personal morals despite a nature that verges on flirtatious. Quirks/Habits: Constantly in motion, likes to sit on surfaces, a treeclimber, Strengths: Easily entertained, generally cheerful in nature, resilient, good humored, willing to risk herself for job or family. Weaknesses: Malcolm Baddock, impatient and often somewhat impetuous, tends to throw herself into and at danger with little consideration for the aftereffects, old-fashioned in her sexual morals, something of a flirt. Fears and Philias: Frightened of a life wasted. Bothered by confinement. Has a weakness for competence and intelligence and tends to gravitate in terms of interest to people that she regards as witty. Hobbies/Interests: *''Paleography:'' The study of old handwriting - this developed out of an interest in forgery. To cross borders, she has had to learn about passes and this fell into a curious study of handwriting itself. *''Dancing:'' Euphemia is a very enthusiastic dancer, not a graceful or a particularly good one. *''Running:'' She can be found running an hour a day almost daily, generally right before dawn. This is less a hobby than a job requirement - Ambulators are required to stay in excellent physical health. *''Music:'' Genuinely loves music and all music to the point where she can be easily charmed with it. *''Starwatching:'' Likes astronomy because it's consistent. The one hobby she can do wherever she is. Favorite Belongings: Her rucksack, an old battered pair of muggle trainers, her brother's journals from the war (she doesn't read them, she simply likes to own them as it makes her feel near to him). Favorite Places: *Her family's home in Epping and the surrounding forest. *Hogwarts - she adored school. *The breakroom at St. Mungo's. *The Sand Walk at Scamander Park - this is a recent addition. External Appearance: Height: 5'3" Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Style of dress: Euphemia is a chameleon in her dress, depending on the occasion. Raised in dresses and pearls, her work requires that she wear muggle clothing much of the time or very simple wizarding clothing. Generally speaking, she can normally be found in a scruffy pair of trainers, a hooded sweatshirt over a t-shirt and jeans with a wand dangling precariously out of her back pocket. She comes off in daily life as very tomboyish due to her energetic way of moving and rather coltish gestures. First Impression: "Will you please stop moving?!" History Euphemia had what she regards now as a charmed childhood, in which she grew up sheltered and loved, the youngest of two. While her life was not without cares, her parents were both actively involved with their children and concerned with their welfare. Despite their numerous social responsibilities, Euphemia really doesn't remember a period where she couldn't come to her mother for advice or wrestle with her father. While the children were expected to exercise decorum in the community, the family home was considered private sanctum - where they could take off their shoes and run and scream at the tops of their lungs. The figures that Pen spent her childhood with are those that would largely shadow her into adulthood. Her parents' friends' children were those playmates that it would be considered most appropriate for her and Rupert to romp with. Most of their time was spent with Madeline Keitch and the Challenour brothers and sister - Thomas, Brandon and Anne. Anne remains one of Pen's close friends to this day - Rupert would marry Madeline when they were older. And, of course, an engagement would later be arranged between Borage and Challenour, the agreement being that Pen and Bran would marry when he came into his inheritance at 25. School, while expected, was something tremendously exciting for Euphemia and she took to it with a relish that no one had expected. She enjoyed athletics most of all, perhaps, and would have played sports had it not been for the unspoken reticence of her parents concerning her involvement. (Few society daughters engaged in such things.) Meta Journal: distance PB: Winona Ryder Player: Gwen Category:Characters Category:Regulators